heartbroken
by DoogleKittyCat
Summary: purins life is going nowwhere,her mum is dead well everone knows that ,her dad is dieing,she has no money left and she just got dumped. what is she going to do?most of the other mew mews have gone off,the aliens ?god knows! yes this is a purinXTaruto :


**Taruto- *he pouts* how come this story is only about you?**

**Me-But tar tar is in story too na no da X3**

**taruto-YAY *he grins* i hope i get to destroy the world MWAHAHAHA :)**

**ichigo- *hits tart on the head with a fish- shut up ,im trying to eat her midget *meows and stuffs the fish into her mouth*:3**

**Taruto-.....-*lying on the ground dead***

I sigh as I stared into my bedroom mirror."Purin-neechan, we're taking heicha to school today,Bai bai" called my brothers from downstairs they are about ten years old now and heicha is now six. And then it's me, purin fong, I am now fourteen going on fifteen. I sigh again heavily, still staring into my yellow framed mirror with little white polka dots on it. I have changed quite a bit in those four years. My hair is now down to my chest, I still have a few of my dreadlocks at the back with a few yellow beads in them and my fringe goes sideways covering my whole forehead. I am now five foot three and a lot curvier than I was as eight. I glance at my alarm clock from the over side off the room,(7:23.)"Oh no" I quickly grab my yellow schoolbag from the side off my bed and rush off down the stairs. I dash into the kitchen and snatch a piece of fruit out from the fridge. I sprint out the house onto my front yard making my way to school.

DRRRRRRRIIIINNNG!

School is now over, Phew thank god. I hate school, what's the point in going if I don't get paid?.Huh? I am so lucky I got a job a café mew mew. It's only me and lettuce that works there now a days, I sometimes really miss the overs.I love them so much but they went off and left to have there own -oneechan has left Japan to go to America with Masaya-oniichan. Zakuro-oneechan is off on her honeymoon with her new -oneechan is still in Tokyo with us but she hardly ever comes to work or see -oniichan and Akasaka-oniichan are still our bosses.

I open the door to the café "I'm here Na no da" Lettuce smiles as I enter the café."Konnichiwa purin-san".I smile back at her."Konnichiwa lettuce-oneechan na no da"After we greeted I went into the changing rooms. I came out of the changing rooms to serve a couple of people. I wasn't very busy, less than five people came. I felt a little annoyed and sad. I sigh. Its means that I'm not going to have a tip tonight and I can't ask shirogane for money that would be very rude.

"Girls close the shop" I heard shirogane say in a very cold voice."B-but shirogane it's like two hours before we close up na no da."I said looking up at him concerned ." Look Purin, we are going to have to close down." I gasped covering my mouth."W-what why? Na no da".Lettuce sighed." Its for the best, we don't have to fight anymore and no customers are coming to buy anything." Shirogane nodded in agreement, I then nodded pouting my lips."Ok, well Purin will see you whenever na no da"I said disappointingly. Soon after I was back at home cooking my four brothers and sister there tea, Noodles with spicy chicken, there favorite meal." Foods ready guys" I shouted miserably, still thinking about the café."YAY" I heard my brothers and sister run into the dining room pulling up there chairs.

"oooww Honacha kicked me" heicha whined. I rolled my eyes walking into the dinning room." ENJOY GUYS, ITS YOUR FAVOURITE NA NO DA" raising my voice thought there babbling and whining. I chucked there plates carefully like I did at the café with my performing, each plate went into the right place, not even a piece of noodle fell off the plates." WOW good one Neechan." I smiled as I sat down to eat my own tea." so guys how was school today?" I asked them." It was great neechan,I learnt new Japanese" beamed honacha .I nodded at him smiling."Mee too" shouted my other brothers while stuffing there mouths with noodles." what about you heicha-san?"I asked looking at her anxiously." I-it was O-okay, I G-guess" she stuttered hastily putting down her fork." you sure na no da?. "She smiled softly nodding her head." Okay na no da"I got up from my chair picking up my plate; I went around the table picking up all of our plates. Then putting them into the washing basin. After the washing up, I watched a bit of TV before putting my brothers and sister to .I answered the door, It was jiro my boyfriend, he had blonde hair which was spiked up, brown eyes and he's slightly plump."Hey purin,we need to urrm talk" I smiled at him ,I was he dumped me. I stayed up all night eating chocolate ice-cream and watching all-time my favorite love movie "gone in the wind". I felt like I was stabbed in the heart. The secret is to never fall in love, I was a fool. I had to ask him out and fall in love with him. I clenched my teeth trying to hold back my anger. All I wanted to do was kill him, kill him for making me look like an idiot. Why me? My mother has died, my father is in hospital in china dieing from brain cancer, I have no money, my brothers and sisters will be taken into a home if I don't make any money.

Why is life so hard for me? Okay calm down purin.I take a few deep breaths and then slowly sit down on my sofa. I scream." WHY ME, WHY IS LIFE SO HARD FOR ME, WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE!"

It's been an hour since iv had that fit. I dial up ichigos mobile number. No-one answers. I slam the phone back down on its charger. Hot tears roll down my cheeks as I climb up the stairs into my bedroom. I get changed into my brand new yellow pajamas which I got from a jumble sale. Collapsing onto my bed, I sob into my bed sheets making them wet throughout the night. I finally fall asleep.

* * *

"Purin!"I look into the woods, that voice iv heard it before."Hello?"I call. As I search into the creepy looking woods."Eeeek!" I cry as a few bats fly over my head."PURIN"There it is again, someone is yelling my name but who? I dash out of the woods into a beautiful meadow, colorful flowers bloom and the green grass sways as the wind passes by. "HELLO? ANYBODY NANODA"I cry desperately wanting to now who is yelling my name. "Up here monkey girl." I hear him say.

* * *

I gasp sitting up on my bed." No, it couldn't of been him" I look over to my alarm clock.(3:07 am).Thank god it's a Saturday, falling back down onto my bed I howl in sorrow still feeling terribly heartbroken from last night. Dozing off back into another dream I wake up later this morning feeling bad-tempered. I jump off my bed and went into the bathroom."crying out loud"i frown as i looked down in my knickers,no wonder i haven't been acting right,iv just started my period.i frowned as i took a pad from behind of the toilet and put it on.I came out of the bathroom and stumbled down the stairs.I went into the living room where my brothers and sisters were watching there favorite morning cartoon."Ohayo gozaimasu purin-neechan".I smile weakly at them."Ohayo na no da" I chime in my happy-fake voice.

The day goes fast, as I am always busy Saturdays. I never get any breaks, I have to cook, clean, do my homework, help my brothers with there homework and go off to perform in the park.

Yes I still perform, it's my life. Its the only thing I enjoy in my life. I get thousand yen better than nothing eh? After performing I walk to the café, I know its closed for good, but I just love it there. The memories, I remember all the good times us mew mews had together. Like when ichigo-oneechan turned into a cute kitty, when we won the fight against the aliens .Tar tar.i reached down into my pocket bringing out a piece of candy wrapped in red glittery paper. I smiled at it, remembering the time when tar tar saved me and when I gave himthe candy, I wonder if he ate it or just left it on the side to go moldy,i could of imagine tart trying to open the sweet wrapper. I laugh freely to myself as I walked back down the street to my house.

* * *

**Me- did you like it na no da?**

**ichigo-im not in it :(**

**taruto- i am *grins***

**mint- *sigh* you weren't really**

**kisshu-hey what about me *frowns***

**Me- kishu-oniichan might be in it soon and tar tar **

**taruto- DONT CALL ME THAT :( Ahem...pudding does not own Tokyo mew mew**

**ichigo-i do because im the leader nyan,but pudding does own these chapters and story NYA**

**kisshu-REVIEW OR ELSE IL KIDNAP YOU :3**


End file.
